Bionicle Mafia IV: The Rich, The Poor, and The Pyro
Bionicle Mafia IV: The Rich, The Poor, and The Pyro (also known as Live Free or Bionicle Mafia) was the fourth game in the Third Age, and the 44th overall. It was characterized by the first appearance of the Astrologist and the only appearance of the Recorder. Rules -You're stuck here on Metru-Le. Nobody's leaving, you're too high up to survive the fall. Well, nobody's leaving of their own will.. -Role-reveals are allowed, but no screenshots to prove it. No screenshots in general, actually. You will get killed if you break this one. -The suspect lists at the end of each scene are a suggestion, but a killer is guaranteed to be among them. -You may only change your votes for a lynching ONCE, you must give names for a lynching vote, and you must tell who you're changing from and to when changing your vote. Roles Dark Hunters: 1x-The Darkened One- New Leader of the Dark Hunters that's taken a new name. None of the Hunters save The Recorder know who he is, but he knows them. Selects which Hunter will be the killer of the night, and can change the target of the Hunters entirely 2 times. 1x-The Recorder - The only Hunter that knows the identity of TDO, and is able to gather snippets of information from other role's conversations. Has no vote among the Hunters, however. 4x-Dark Hunters- The battle-hardened group of beings that does the killing, and also hosts a very nice Bingo night on the weekends. Threat Level: 4. Metruans: 3x-Turaga Councilmen: The high-and-haughty Upper Class who's votes count twice, but that isn't factored in until the lynching so they stay secret. Power comes at a price, which happens to be a 50% success rate if the Medic saves them. 1x-Medic: Our resident healing maniac that has a cure for everything, other than death after 10 minutes. Ironically, when he stalks follows a person to keep them safe, it always takes 11 minutes for someone to find the Toa and get the guy to the scene of the death, so unless he follows the right one you're out of luck. 1x-Detective: Anger prone? Check. Highly skilled in sleuthing? Check. Being the suave and speedy guy he is, he's developed a new style of detecting: First Check nets him the faction, second the exact role. But hey, he gets to investigate an extra person every 2 nights, so it's all fine. 12-16x-Matoran: The huggable Villagers that would really like to keep their heads, and blood, and lives in general to themselves. Neutral: 1x-Pyro- He's still lovable, still crazy, still cherry flavored and now comes in inflammable packaging! Wait, inflammable just means really flammable? Curses... Anyway, with a flip of a coin and a burst of flames he kills, one out of two targets. 1x-Astrologist-New, shiny, and studies the stars to find out who's getting targeted, with the option of preventing it or changing it, but they may only change it once. Introduction BIONICLE MAFIA IV: THE RICH, THE POOR, AND THE PYRO It's a bright, sunny day in BZ-Metru. Matoran mull about, discussing the horrid events that occurred in the Village of the Outcasts. This doesn't last. With a sound like thunder, seemingly random buildings shake and rattle as they're shaken to, or rather from, their foundations. A mansion rises into the air, dirt still falling off, and flies upwards accompanied by the town observatory, one of the many Medic offices, and an entire block of residential buildings. They all just rise, slowly coming together and forming an entire new landmass altogether. The rest of the city watches in shock and awe as it just continues on its path. The residents of the buildings themselves are leaving their homes, attempting to figure out what the heck's going on. Each and every one, from the polished Turaga to your average Matoran, finds the exact same note on their door. Come to your new Town Square if you wish to find out what the heck's goin' on 'round here. Also, there's gonna be donuts. -Z And each and every Matoran, the tall and the small, went to that Square, and soon there were no donuts, none at all. "Welcome, one and all to the explanation of your new world. Now, I'll be quick, because soon ya'll need ta git back ta bed before the sun goes down, that's when the fun begins. Now, where was I.. Ah, yes. This place, you see, is Metru-Le, the City in the Air. Newly made, and newly christened. And all of you are here to play a simple game: Matoran vs. Hunter. Dark Hunter, to be exact. But with things more complex than that, like with fire. Fire is important. As is your class, Upper or Lower. Because we all know that the Upper Class holds most of the power, they 've got it here. But the Lower Class is more abundant. And yadada whatever, find out about it in the notes that I tacked to your doors while you ate. I'll being seeing some of you quite soon, and all of you later, so until then: Tootles!" Most of the Metruans just blinked, but one or two caught glance of a purple-masked Toa merrily disappearing into thin thick, foggy air. Player List Trivia *This was one of the multiple games in which the Pyro died first round. *It was actually delayed back a game due to iBrow wanting the third game, relating to the cult trio. *While the GM wasn't an actual player, Zakaro humored TDO by letting them kill him Night 7. *The gamed ended in a village win, but everone died anyway when Zakaro's powers keeping the Metru afloat waned. Category:Game Category:Third Age Category:Main Series